Sk8er boy
by AshleyFran
Summary: SONG/ONE-SHOT: Tânia era uma garota superficial que descobre que deixou perder um grande amor. O tempo passa, agora Edward é um sonho para todas as mulheres e Tânia se arrepende amargamente de tê-lo rejeitado. E Isabella, seu anjo protetor, devolve a vida e lhe dar a chance de um novo amor.


**Sinopse: **_Os olhos de quem procura o amor são tão cegos que não enxergamos o amor que nasce a cada dia nos corações de quem se ama..._

Tânia era uma garota superficial que descobre que deixou perder um grande amor. O tempo passa, agora Edward é um sonho para todas as mulheres e Tânia se arrepende amargamente de tê-lo rejeitado. E Isabella, seu anjo protetor, devolve a vida e lhe dar a chance de um novo amor.

**O/s baseada na música Sk8er boi da Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sk8er boy – Garoto skatista<strong>

Ouvindo sua música no Ipod, Tânia observava uma turma garotos do outro lado da rua fazendo manobras com seus skates. Um sempre lhe chamou atenção, o via quase todo dia quando saia da aula de Ballet. Nutria por ele uma paixão proibida. Proibida? Sim. Eles viviam em mundos diferentes. Nunca que seus pais e a sociedade em que vivia, aceitariam seu romance com um skatista, que não tinha porte para lhe dar uma vida digna.

Kate, sua amiga e que também fazia ballet, lhe tirou desses pensamentos conturbados.

– Terra chamando Tânia! – brincou ela, seguindo o olhar pra onde Tânia estava paralisada observando. – Esse garoto de novo? – lhe repreendeu com a voz dura.

– O quê? Não! Nem vi que ele estava ai. – tentou esconder o rubor ao ser pega, e engoliu seco olhando pro outro lado e viu sua amiga a mirando com os braços cruzados e uma carranca. – Esqueci isso ta Kate. Cadê as outras meninas pra irmos embora logo?

– Elas já estão vindo. – respondeu séria. Poucos segundos depois, chegaram cerca de 6 garotas. Todas no mesmo nível social, patricinha e fútil.

Nessa hora o garoto de cabelo acobreado e intensos olhos verdes passou por Tânia. Ele virou em sua direção e lhe deu um sorriso torto que ela retribuiu. Kate reparou, mas resolveu ficar calada. Conversaria com ela depois sobre isso.

Das outras 6 só uma notou a troca de sorrisos entre eles dois. E pro azar de Tânia, ela resolveu comentar, fazendo as outras a olharem feio e empinarem o nariz com um ar superior.

– Não acredito que você estava sorrindo pra' quele menino. Olha as roupas dele. O cabelo! Deus. O mundo está perdido! – a dramática da Jéssica fazendo cena. _Ela deveria fazer teatro em vez de ballet_, pensou Tânia com desdém.

– Sem drama Jess. Eu não estava sorrindo pra ele.

– Que bom. – Tânia observou o seu garoto indo embora e foram para o carro que as esperavam para levar pra casa.

_"Ele era um garoto_  
><em>Ela uma garota<em>  
><em>Posso tornar isso mais óbvio?<em>  
><em>Ele era um punk<em>  
><em>Ela fazia ballet<em>  
><em>O que mais posso dizer?<em>  
><em>Ele a queria<em>  
><em>Ela jamais diria<em>  
><em>Que secretamente o queria da mesma forma<em>  
><em>Mas todos os amigos dela<em>  
><em>Levantaram o nariz<em>  
><em>Eles tinham um problema com as roupas largas dele"<em>

Tânia andava pelos corredores da escola, perdida em pensamentos quando esbarrou em alguém, quase caiu no chão, mas mãos fortes a segurara antes. Levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se cruzaram. Verde com azul. Combinação perfeita. Tânia tentou tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente. _Ele não é bom o bastante pra mim_, era o que tentava se convencer e ficava repetindo como um mantra. Como se quisesse tatuar a frase em sua mente. Com o "salvamento" de Edward, seus corpos estavam mais perto do que Tânia desejava, com muita relutância, ela se afastou. Edward a olhava admirando. Arriscava-se a dizer que Tânia era a mais bonita do colégio. Nunca se cansava de olhar para aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Ela sabia que ele a desejava. Pena que o sentimento não era recíproco, aos ouvidos dele. Para todo mundo, ela o desprezava, enquanto o que ela mais queria era seu amor. Tânia quebrou o contato visual, ficando incomodada com o olhar penetrante que Edward lhe dava. Percebendo seu desconforto, ele resolveu se desculpar pelo ocorrido.

– Me desculpa? Eu estava distraído.

– Tudo bem Edward. Eu também estava distraída. – ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Edward se pronunciar novamente.

– Tânia, eu queria conversar com você.

– Agora não dá. Bom, vejo você mais tarde garoto.

Tânia não poderia se atrever a deixar algum de seus amigos a verem com Edward. Ela acenou e seguiu seu caminho, com o coração apertado, deixando o skatista sozinho no corredor sem a conversa que tanto ansiava. Ela tinha que parar de pensar nele. Tinha que voltar a realidade.

_"Ele era um garoto skatista_  
><em>Ela disse te vejo depois garoto<em>  
><em>Ele não era bom o bastante pra ela<em>  
><em>Ela tinha um rostinho bonito<em>  
><em>Mas sua cabeça estava no espaço<em>  
><em>Ela precisava voltar pra terra"<em>

**Cinco anos depois... **

Tânia senta no sofá de sua casa e pega o bebê, que esta brincando no chão. Ela está sozinha. Sempre está só. Liga a TV e coloca na MTV enquanto dá comida a garotinha em seu colo. Adivinha quem ela vê? A chamada do show do mais novo Astro, o mesmo garoto que um dia ela rejeitou. Tânia pega o telefone, precisava falar com alguém.

– Kate, você se lembra daquele garoto, Edward Cullen, que estudava com a gente?

– Claro. – falou animada. – Já comprei os ingressos dele e toda turma vai. Quer vim?

– Sim.

Tânia vai ao show, esbarrando nas pessoas, ela consegue chegar ao meio da multidão, para e olha para o cara que ela deixou sozinho naquele corredor.

_"Cinco anos depois_  
><em>Ela senta em casa<em>  
><em>Alimentando o bebê<em>  
><em>Ela está totalmente só<em>  
><em>Ela liga a TV<em>  
><em>Adivinha quem ela vê?<em>  
><em>O garoto skatista arrasando na MTV<em>  
><em>Ela liga pros amigos<em>  
><em>Eles já sabem<em>  
><em>E todos compraram ingressos pra ver o show dele<em>  
><em>Ela vai esbarrando<em>  
><em>Para na multidão<em>  
><em>Olha pro cara que ela rejeitou"<em>

Ela se lembra do que aconteceu no dia.

– _Tânia, eu queria conversar com você. _

– _Agora não dá. Bom, vejo você mais tarde garoto. _

Ela seguiu seu caminho, deixando Edward sem a conversa que tanto ansiava. Ela não poderia ter ficado naquele corredor e conversado com ele, ele não era bom o bastante pra ela.

E agora, enquanto ele está no palco arrasando com sua guitarra, ela se pergunta: _Por que o rejeitou? _

Será que é tão difícil reparar o quanto o garoto skatista vale agora?

_"Ele era um garoto skatista_  
><em>Ela disse "te vejo depois garoto"<em>  
><em>Ele não era bom o bastante para ela<em>  
><em>Agora ele é um superstar<em>  
><em>Detonando com sua guitarra<em>  
><em>Seu rostinho bonito vê o que ele vale?"<em>

Continuou caminhando e deu de cara com Isabella. Uma antiga colega de escola. Tânia se aproximou dela e elogiou como quem não quer nada, Edward. Bella percebendo a direta de Tânia, falou tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta por anos, não dando chance de Tânia se explicar, ou o que quer que ela queria falar.

– Desculpa garota, lamento informar, mas você o perdeu. Bom pra mim, aquele garoto é meu e não somos só bons amigos. É assim que sua história termina e a minha começa. – deu um risinho sarcástico para Tânia. – Pena que você nunca percebeu o potencial que ele tinha e nem pôde ver o homem que aquele garoto poderia se tornar. Há mais nas pessoas do que os olhos encontram. Eu vejo a alma que ele tem.

**Flashback ON **

– Edward, esqueça a Tânia. – disse de cabeça baixa. Não se sentia bem em falar de seus sentimentos enquanto ele pensava na outra.

– Fácil pra você falar Bella. – ele sorriu tristemente.

– Você tem talento, não importa que ela não liga pra você. Eu ligo, eu vejo seu potencial e o que você pode se tornar.

**Flashback OFF **

_"Desculpe garota, mas você errou o alvo_  
><em>Bem, azar seu, aquele garoto é meu agora<em>  
><em>Nós somos mais que bons amigos<em>  
><em>E é assim que a história termina<em>  
><em>Pena que você não pôde ver<em>  
><em>Ver o homem que aquele garoto poderia ser<em>  
><em>Há mais do que o olho encontra<em>  
><em>Eu vejo a alma que tem"<em>

– Somos livres, sou uma garota, ele é um garoto. É tão simples. Nos apaixonamos. Não viu as pessoas falando o quanto eu o amo? O quanto ele é perdidamente apaixonado por mim? Nós abalamos o mundo um do outro.

_"Ele é só um garoto_  
><em>Eu só uma garota<em>  
><em>Posso tornar isso mais óbvio?<em>  
><em>Estamos apaixonados<em>  
><em>Não ouviu falar<em>  
><em>Como nós abalamos o mundo um do outro?"<em>

– O Skatista agora é meu. Fui eu que sempre estive e sempre vou estar com ele. Quem deu amor e apoio quando ele mais precisava. Não você, que o desprezou e negou o amor que ele sentia por você. Pelo visto o sentimento não era recíproco, por que não teria feito o que fez. – dizendo isso, Bella virou-lhe as costas e seguiu para o camarim, onde encontraria o amor da sua vida.

Lembrou de momentos antes do Edward entrar no palco.

**Flashback ON **

– E ai amor? Muito nervoso? – perguntou arrumando a roupa dele.

– Sempre dá aquele friozinho na barriga antes de entrar no palco Bella. Mas fora isso, não. – disse pegando-a pela cintura aproximando seus corpos.

– Hmm. – assentiu Bella antes de sentir os lábios de Edward procurarem os seu.

O beijo começou lento e no clima de puro romantismo e cumplicidade. A boca de ambos tinha um trabalho perfeito quando estava junta. Era como uma dança com o parceiro perfeito, ninguém poderia fazer igual.

[...]

Ainda faltavam poucos minutos para Edward entrar no palco e fazer seu show. Enquanto isso conversava com Bella sobre os shows que fez, a emoção quando sobe ao palco e ouvi todas aquelas pessoas cantando suas músicas e gritando por você. Ele tentava expressar com palavras tudo o que sentia, mas era difícil. Distraiu-se com a risada doce de Bella e seu olhar recaiu para a boca vermelha e chamativa de sua namorada. Aproximou-se de seus lábios alternando olhares entre a boca e os olhos de sua amada. Estavam a centímetros de distância quando ouviram batidas leves na porta. Era da produção do programa avisando que em 5 minutos, entraria no palco. Bella bufou por terem atrapalhado seu momento e Edward sorriu pra ela. _Seu _sorriso torto. Ele agradeceu e disse que já estava indo. Mas não mexeu um músculo se quer. Ao perceber que a agitação do lado de fora passou, Bella se surpreendeu com a ferocidade do beijo que Edward lhe deu. Estavam praticamente se devorando quando o ar lhes faltou, mas ele desceu os beijos para sua clavícula.

– Eu te amo Edward. – Bella declarou, tentando normalizar a respiração.

– Também te amo Bella. – ele respondeu antes de voltar a beijá-la novamente.

[...]

Depois de vários beijos trocados entre os pombinhos. Edward teve que se despedir momentaneamente de Bella.

– Me espere. Eu não demoro.

– Vejo você depois garoto. – ela disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Vou esta aqui te esperando. – lhe deu um selinho antes dele sai pelas portas do camarim.

**Flashback OFF **

Com um sorriso, abriu a porta da mesma para esperar seu talentoso namorado e grande amor da sua vida.

Tânia se recuperou do choque que as palavras de Isabella lhe causaram. E foi embora correndo e chorando a perca do único homem que poderia lhe fazer feliz. Se pudesse voltar no tempo teria feito tudo diferente...

**Dias depois... **

**Bella POV **

Estávamos no Estúdio para gravar a música que escrevemos juntos da história da garota que fazia ballet e não quis um punk porque seus amigos não aprovavam. A música é sobre uma garota que ele conheceu e por quem foi apaixonado, mas agora não importa, porque a única garota de sua vida sou eu.

_"Eu estou com o garoto skatista_  
><em>Eu disse vejo você depois garoto<em>  
><em>Estarei nos bastidores depois do show<em>  
><em>Vou estar no estúdio<em>  
><em>Cantando a canção que escrevemos<em>  
><em>Sobre uma garota que ele conhecia"<em>

**Fim!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
